A Message From Evil
by Laoness
Summary: The Autobots and Decepticons continue their search for all All Spark fragments. A young girl is in the possession of one powerful fragment and both sides try to get it. Suddenly strange things happen and both sides don't have a conclusion for it...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

After the Autobots brought the All Spark to earth and were followed by the Decepticons, it brake in pieces during a fight as they headed for the strange planet. The Autobots' ship crash-landed in a lake, near Detroit. While they were trying to land, the fight for the All Spark fragments went on. But somehow the fragments got thrown over board. Short before they crashed in the lake, the Decepticons retreated and flew away from the ship. The All Spark fragments were lost in the city, until several humans found them and kept them in their possession. Soon the secret of the existence of the Autobots was known and they could start the search for the lost fragments with the help of some humans, as well did the Decepticons.

But they weren't alone…

* * *

"Hey Amy! Wait up!" someone shouted from behind as Amy, a young, average girl, was on her way to school. Brad, her cousin, came to her.

""Why are you coming with me?" Amy asked as Brad was standing next to her.

"I just wanted to walk with you, is that okay?" Brad was almost two years older than Amy and had more friends and better grades than Amy.

"Alright…Fine." Amy said friendly and kept on walking. The two of them were living in the city of Detroit and knew some things about the Autobots, but they weren't really showing any interest at the giant robots.

"You know, I don't really mind that those giant robots came here to search for their crazy All Spark things, as long as they're not bringing a war with them, everything seems fine to me." Brad started a conversation.

"I still wonder why it had to be earth and this city!" Amy wondered.

"That's a good question." There was silence for a few seconds.

"Hey Brad!" a boy at Brads age shouted from the other side of the street.

"Oh, hi Tom!"

"If you want to go and talk with him, I'm fine with that. He's your friend and I'm only your cousin. We can spent time together when we want." Amy said smiling to Brad.

"If you don't mind." Brad said and smiled before he crossed the street and came to his friends. Amy continued walking towards her school.

"I want to have such a live as Brad…With many friends….and….oh never mind! It's not gonna happen anyway! My life's just boring…." she said to herself.

"Look who we got here!" a boy said, who was standing in front of her school, as he saw Amy.

"If it isn't the little innocent girl from the street." another one said. Both of them began laughing. Amy just passed them and ignored them.

"Just ignore them…" She kept saying to herself.

"Hey Amy! How're you doing today?" a girl asked friendly as she saw Amy.

"Hi Kate." she only said. Kate was her best friend and almost the only one she had.

"What's wrong with you today?" Kate wondered.

"Just the average thing…."

"Oh I see….Oh come on! Just ignore them!"

"That's what I'm doing…Ah well…I'll just stop thinking about it."

"What's up?" a young boy came to the two girls. He was in the same age as Amy.

"Not much." Kate just said. "Hey Dave, do you have time this afternoon to explain Amy and me a few things?"

"Oh sure! But what kind of things?" Dave wondered.

"Oh just some things in eh….the subject mathematics." Kate explained. He grinned.

"Sure I can." he then said. The two girls weren't the best thinkers in mathematics but Dave was quite a genius in it. The bell ringed and the pupils went into their classes.

"Well, see you after school!" Dave said as he went into another direction. Dave was a nice, 14 year old boy, who was also a good friend of Amy and Kate. Amy was really happy that she had the two friends. Kate was always on her side if she needed help in something. She was also not really interested in the Autobots but Dave just thought that they were awesome.

School was hard for Amy. Not only she hadn't the best grades, she was mocked by her classmates all the time. She wished she could do something that life would changed at least a bit so she would have more friends. Just two or three more, would be enough for her. Kate often told her she should be satisfied with that what she had. But Amy always had problems with seeing what she already had.

"Don't listen to them!" Kate said to Amy in the break as they were sitting at a table in the canteen and some guys passed, who mocked Amy as usual.

"I don't care what they say! I have got friends, although there's not many of them, but I got them." she said as she was eating something.

"Yeah, right! And better have only two friends, who are there for you, than a bunch of them who are false!"

"Exactly!" The two girls sat there alone at one table and were eating their lunch. Dave came to them a bit later.

"Sorry! I'm late." he said as he sat down and began eating. "My science teacher held me up."

"That's okay. What did he want anyways?" Amy wondered.

"Dah, nothing special. Just that I should concentrate more in science, blah blah blah."

"Yeah! I know what that's about!" Kate said laughing. Amy grinned and so did Dave.

"What do you think about the idea to search for those Autobots after we finished learning?" Dave said after a couple of minutes.

"I don't know…What do you want from them?" Kate moaned.

"Just to be around and see what they're doing!"

"Why do you find them so… so interesting?" Amy wanted to know.

"Well duh! They're giant alien robots! What's there to hate about them?"

"I don't hate them. I'm just not…you know."

"I understand. Well, it was just a suggestion."

"Well…maybe we could do that. We don't have anything else to do, right?" Kate then said.

"I think it wouldn't be so dramatic if we go there once in a few times." Amy answered.

"Yeah! Alright!" Dave said excited. The bell ringed again.

"Well then…See you soon!" he said as he stood up and walked away towards his next class.

"Boys. We'll never understand them." Kate said laughing. Amy just grinned and stood up. The two girls walked down the hallway and went to their classes. As school was finally finished Amy and Kate waited outside for Dave.

"Where is he?" Amy asked Kate as she looked at her watch.

"Maybe his teacher is holding him up again." Kate said as a joke.

"Sorry, this time it wasn't the teacher. Some guys made trouble and you know." Dave said as he finally arrived. "So, to who's we're going to?"

"We can go to my house. My parents aren't around this afternoon." Kate said.

"Alright, cool." Dave said as he grabbed his bike. They were walking to Kate's house. On their way the saw several cars driving through the city. It seemed like they were chasing something.

"Man, what is their problem?" Kate said as the cars passed.

"I dunno. Perhaps they're just chasing something." Dave said. Amy said nothing and was only following them. Suddenly she heard some jet noises and looked up to the sky. She saw two jets passing by and flying through the clouds.

"Dave, is it normal that fighter jets just fly over here?" she asked her friend.

"Uh….I don't know, why?"

"Because I just saw two."

"Hm, weird."

"Anyway, let's move on!" Kate said and continued walking. The other two followed her. Finally they arrived at Kate's house.

"Here we are, home, sweet home." she said as she entered the house. Her two friends walked in as well.

"Wow, nice house!" Dave said as he looked around him.

"It's nothing of special. Come on, we'll sit in the kitchen, will be better that way."

"Yeah, so you don't have to wait so long to get something to eat." Dave said laughing. Amy snickered and Kate just grinned as she walked into the kitchen followed by her friends.

"Okay then, let's begin. The sooner we're finished the sooner we can go to the Autobots!" Dave said motivated as the three were sitting at the table.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Are you sure we got everything?" Kate asked one more time before the three of them went out of the house after they finished learning.

"I told you twice, we don't need more than this!" Dave said again.

"Alright, sorry, I'm just like that." Kate apologized. Dave opened the door with a backpack on his back. The three left the house, grabbed their bikes and drove into the city.

"So, do you have got any idea how and where we will find the Autobots?" Kate asked as they were riding into the city.

"Well, I know where their base is, so we just go there and see." Dave said.

"And what if they aren't there?" Amy said after awhile.

"Nonsense! They are always at their base!" Dave told her.

"We'll see…" The three teens drove through the city and stopped at a tall and big building.

"Yep, this must be it." Dave said as he leaned his bike against the wall. Amy and Kate looked at the building.

"This….is it?" Kate said disappointed.

"Wait till you see it from the inside!" Dave tried to open a door at the side of the building.

"Aw crap! It's locked." he said as he gave up. Amy looked up.

"What about the roof?" she asked.

"What about it?"

"Why don't we climb up there and look if they are in there."

"Good idea!" Dave began climbing up the wall. Amy followed him.

"If you don't mind, I'd rather stay here." Kate said from beneath. Amy and Dave finally were standing on the roof.

"Look Dave! There's a little window there!" Amy said and pointed at a window. Dave walked to it and looked through it.

"Seems to be no one here." he said disappointed. Amy sighed.

"What now?"

"First we get of the roof." The two climbed down again where Kate was waiting for them.

"No one here." Dave said as he and Amy were standing next to Kate.

"Great, and what now?" Amy looked down the street.

"Maybe we should just drive into the city and look for them." she then said.

"You're right! They are almost all the time in the city to get the All Spark fragments." Dave agreed.

"I don't know if I'm up for that!" Kate moaned.

"Oh Come on!" Dave wanted that she went with her.

"Maybe another time…I still have to do some other work for school." she said as she grabbed her bike.

"Okay…well….see you tomorrow then." Dave said and Amy waved to Kate. She smiled as she saw the two and drove home.

"But you're going with me right?"

"Sure I am." Dave and Amy got onto their bikes and drove into the city. They leerily drove twenty minutes through the town but didn't find the Autobots anywhere.

"Where could they be?" Amy asked after some time. Dave was only shaking his head.

"You know, I have never met the Autobots in real." she added.

"To be honest, I haven't either." It was already getting dark.

"I think I should go home." Dave said. "My parents always tell to to be home for dinner."

"Alright. I should be going too. See you tomorrow!" Amy said and drove home. Dave turned around and drove also home. On her way home, Amy looked at the street lights. Suddenly she heard a car behind her. She wasn't thinking of anything special and drove on. The car passed her and stopped in front of her. A girl stepped out of the car.

"Hey! Can you stop for a minute?" she asked friendly as Amy stopped.

"What is it?" she asked.

"We're searching for some more All Spark fragments and there was one here but now it seems that it's gone."

"Weird. I haven't seen anything. But who did you mean with 'we'?" Suddenly the yellow car transformed.

"Me and my partner, Bumblebee. He's an Autobots. By the way, I'm Sari." Amy was speechless. All the time they searched for the Autobots and now one of them stood in front of her.

"I'm…..I'm Amy." she managed to say as she looked at Bumblebee.

"You're sure that you haven't seen anything?" he asked.

"No, as I said."

"Ah well, thanks anyway." Bumblebee said as he transformed again.

"Maybe we'll see you around!" Sari said as she stepped into the car and they drove away.

"That was…different." Amy said to herself as she continued driving her bike home. She wasn't aware that some one was watching her. Two shadows hid between two buildings and were watching her.

"Think we should report this?" One said to the other as they were still watching Amy.

"Perhaps we should." the shades disappeared with these words. Amy drove to her house and parked her bike in the garage.

"Dad, I'm home." she said as she entered the house. Her father was sitting at the table.

"You're just in time. Dinner is already cooked." he said friendly as he saw Amy.

"Smells good." she said smiling and began to eat.

"Where were you the whole day?" he asked curios.

"I was at Kate's. Dave explained us a few things and then we went into the city to find the Autobots."

"Did you have any luck?"

"Well….something weird happened. We did't find them but as I was driving home, one of them stopped by and asked me if I had seen an All Spark fragment."

"Weird indeed. So how was your first meeting with them?"

"He was okay. I told you once, I don't hate them and I don't find them so interesting."

"I know. I was just curious." Amy finished eating and brought the dishes into the kitchen then she went upstairs. She laid down on her bed and turned on the little TV in her room. She zapped through the channels but couldn't find anything interesting.

"Boring! Why isn't there anything good on the TV?" she said as she turned the TV off and stood up. She walked to her desk and opened a little box and took something out.

"I wonder why I have got one. And such a big one too." she said as she looked at the big All Spark fragment in her hand. It was shining bright. She put it back into the box and wanted to go. But as she wanted to go out of her room, something told her to look out the window. She opened her window and looked out of it. She didn't see anything.

"Weird." she said as she closed the window again. She went out of her room and downstairs. Again, she wasn't aware that someone was watching her. A shadow appeared on the street.

"Soon…It will be ours!" were the only words before the shadow disappeared again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As Amy walked out her door the next morning, to go to school, a yellow car parked on the sidewalk in front of her house. A girl was standing in front of the car. Amy recognized her as Sari with Bumblebee.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Amy asked surprised. Bumblebee transformed and stood next to Sari.

"We just thought to give you a ride to school." he said smiling. Amy gave them a confused look.

"Well…That's not everything. We wanted to talk to you." Sari continued.

"I see. Well, I'm tired of walking anyway." Amy said as she came to them. Bumblebee transformed and opened his door. Amy got in, followed by Sari.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Amy asked as they were sitting in the car.

"About yesterday evening." Sari explained.

"Why? What's wrong with that?"

"After you were gone from that street, we could pick up that All Spark signal again."

"You mean….Because of me you couldn't find it?"

"That's the one thing we want to find out." Bumblebee said.

"How?"

"We'll take you to our base, after you get out of school." Sari told her.

"I see."

"Oh and one more thing-"

"We'll tell her later, Sari." Bumblebee interrupted her.

"Okay, fine then." she moaned. Bumblebee stopped in front of Amys school and opened his door to let her out.

"We'll pick you up after school." Sari said friendly before the two drove away.

"Alright." Amy said and went to her friends. Dave was looking at the yellow car, which drove away.

"Say, was that…an Autobot?" Dave asked her as she came to him.

"Yeah, why?"

"Why? We searched almost half an hour yesterday to find one and now you just get a ride in him?"

"Calm down. I met him yesterday, when I was riding home. This morning they were just standing in front of my door and wanted to tell me something and bring me here." Dave looked at her.

"Why do you get that lucky?" he just said.

"Well, they'll pick me up after school to tell me something, you can come with me if you want."

"That'd be awesome! But would they allow that?"

"Why wouldn't they? They're Autobots." Amy said smiling. Kate came to them.

"Hey guys. Sorry I'm a bit late." she said.

"It's okay, guess what, we'll see the Autobots after school!" Dave said excited.

"You sure this time?" she said teasing.

"They're coming to pick me up because they wanna talk to me." Amy explained.

"Ah I see." The bell ringed and they went into the school.

"I can't wait till school's out!" Dave said totally excited.

"You first have to pass a few boring science lessons." Amy said snickering. Kate grinned.

"Yeah I know. But it's worth it!" he said as he went into a classroom.

"Well then, see you later!" Kate said and walked down the hallway. Amy smiled as she stood in front of a classroom. She looked around her before she entered the room.

* * *

"Are you sure about that?" Ratchet asked as Bumblebee and Sari reported what happened last night.

"Absolutely sure!" Sari said.

"Why? Is there something wrong with that?" Bulkhead wanted to know.

"Well, if the Decepticons are still on this planet, she could be in great danger." Ratchet explained to everyone.

"That is, if they are here." Prowl answered.

"First we need to find out if they are still on this planet before we can do anything." Optimus Prime decided then.

"And how do we do that?" Sari asked.

"I don't know yet."

"If they are here, they must know of it as well, sooner or later they'll come to her anyway." Jazz said from behind.

"You're right Jazz." Optimus agreed. "We have to protect her at all cost."

"If the Decepticons have that fragment, it could end deadly for us and the humans here." Ratchet explained.

"Why? What's so special at that fragment?" Bumblebee asked.

"Well, there is one part of the All Spark, which gives special powers but only to several special persons. That kid must have that part of the All Spark and it must have given her that powers."

"Did it just do that or did it has a good reason to do it?" Bulkhead wondered.

"The All Spark always has a good reason to do anything."

"Good reason or not, we have to protect her as good as we can."

"I agree with you, Prime." Jazz said. All others did too.

* * *

"Wait!" Dave yelled as he saw Amy standing on the sidewalk. She laughed a bit as she saw him.

"What's with the hurry?" she said smiling.

"I just…I mean…"

"I know what you mean. Don't worry, I won't leave without you." Dave grinned. Kate came to the two.

"You really think we can come with you?" she wondered.

"Well if you can't come with me, I'm not going there either." Kate smiled. A yellow car was approaching them.

"There they are." Amy said as she saw Bumblebee. He stopped in front of the three and opened his door.

"Hi uhm, it's Bumblebee, right?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, why? What's wrong?" he wanted to know.

"Nothing. I just wanted to know if my friends here could come with me." Amy pointed her friends.

"Uhm sure, why not? Get in."

"Alright!" Dave said as he stepped in the car, so did Amy and Kate. Bumblebee started his engine and drove away. Amy looked out of the window up to the sky. Suddenly she saw a black and purple fighter jet.

"Just a question, have any of you ever seen a black and purple fighter jet?" Amy asked the others.

"Come again?" Bumblebee said. "Where did you see one?"

"In the sky, were else?"

"This is not the right time for jokes!" Bumblebee said serious as he contacted the base.

"Bossbot, I need some back up!"

"_What's going on there Bumblebee?_" was Optimus Primes response.

"I think the 'Cons are here!"

"_Don't worry! I'm on my way!_" Jazz said through the radio. The three kids had no idea what was going on.

"Uhm, Bumblebee, what's going on?" Dave wanted to know.

"We'll tell you later! First we need to get to the base as fast as we can!" he said and speeded up. After some minutes Jazz was driving next to him.

"Where did you see that 'Con?" Jazz asked.

"I'm not really sure if it's one but it's above us!" Jazz suddenly saw the jet.

"You're right! That is truly a Decepticon!" he then said.

"A Decepti- what?" Dave wanted to know.

"A Decepticon! They're our enemies! You should be careful with them!" Bumblebee explained.

"Speaking of careful, what is that tank doing on the street?" Kate said worried. There was a big tank in their way. It began to shoot at the two Autobots.

"Hold on!" Bumblebee yelled as he nicely avoided the shots. Suddenly the black and purple jet came down and shot at Jazz.

"You go! I'll hold them off!" Jazz said to Bumblebee who wanted to pass the tank.

"Don't let them escape!" a female voice said which came from the jet. Bumblebee passed the tank and speeded up. The tank turned around and followed him.

"You can't hide from me!" the tank yelled angry. The jet was continuing firing on Jazz. He stopped at once and transformed. The jet transformed as well. It was a black and purple Decepticon femme.

"Out of my way, Autobot!" she yelled.

"Never gonna happen!" Jazz yelled back and attacked the femme.

* * *

"Can't you go any faster?" Amy said worried as she saw the tank following them.

"Come back here!" the tank yelled. Suddenly it transformed into a fighter jet and followed Bumblebee.

"We're almost there, hang on!" Bumblebee said as he saw the base. The jet was still following them. As Bumblebee entered the base, it turned around and flew back to the femme. Jazz was still fighting her.

"Let's go, it's too late for today." the jet said as he passed the femme.

"Till next time, Autobot!" the femme said as she transformed and flew away together with the other jet.

"Weirdos." was the only thing Jazz said before he transformed and drove back to base.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Who were those two?" Dave asked the Autobots as they arrived at the base.

"There were Decepticons." Optimus Prime explained.

"What are Decepticons?" Kate wanted to know. "We only know you; the Autobots."

"They are our enemies." Ratchet told them. "We respect the source of life but they don't care about humans or their fellow comrades. They only care about themselves."

"That's right! They can't be trusted!" Bumblebee said.

"Why not?" Amy wondered. The Autobots looked at her.

"If you you would know them as long as we do, you would understand!" Ratchet said.

"I think they wouldn't tell us anything which isn't true. I mean, you saw those two back there. They destroyed almost everything in their path." Dave said to Amy.

"I think you're right."

"Now we have to talk about the reason you are here." Optimus said to Amy.

"That is?"

"First I need to know if you are in the possession of an All Spark fragment."

"Yes I am."

"Then it's true." he paused a bit. "That All Spark fragment is special. The Decepticons try everything to get it in their hands. We have to stop them at all cost." Amy looked at the leader of the Autobots.

"Why? Is there something different at my fragment?" she said.

"We believe that your fragment has some special powers."

"And when the Decepticons will find out, what they probably already have, you are in great danger!" Ratchet continued. Amy looked at them.

"All these years I got that thing….I never thought it was something….something special!" she said. Kate came to her.

"Since when do you have that fragment?" she asked.

"Since I was a little kid. I can't even remember right." she said. Her two friends were standing next to her.

"How did you get it?"

"I don't know. My father said it came to me."

"Excuse me if I interrupt, it came to you? " Optimus said. He bend down to Amy and looked at her.

"Yeah, I think so. Why?"

"Then I think it must have had a reason to come to you." Amy looked at him.

"You mean…I'm special with that?"

"Well, perhaps." Kate and Dave looked at Amy.

"Why? Is so bad to be different?" Dave wondered.

"I don't know. I knew I was different…That's why I had some problems at school."

"You never told us that." Kate said.

"I thought it was not so important."

"I can understand that." Dave answered.

"From now on we have to protect you from the Decepticons." Optimus said as he stood up again.

"I have one question. What kind of powers has that fragment?" Amy wondered.

"No one knows exactly." Ratchet told her.

"We only make sure that you don't fall into the hands of the Decepticons." Optimus said to her.

"I don't think I even want that!"

"So that means we can spent more time with you?" Dave asked excited.

"That's right." Bumblebee said to him.

"Awesome!" Amy and Kate began to laugh and so did Bumblebee.

"What?" Dave just asked.

"Nothing. It was just funny." Kate said and grinned. Bumblebee bent down to the three humans.

"Since you're gonna be around here more often, I'll show you the base." he then said.

"That's a good idea! I'm coming, too!" Sari said and came to them.

* * *

"We have found the human and proved that she has the fragment we need." the Decepticon femme reported as they got back at the base from their mission.

"Excellent. As soon as we have that fragment, nothing will stand in our way!" the leader of the Decepticons, Megatron, said.

"I give you the mission to get the fragment, Nightstripe." he said to the femme.

"I will not disappoint you." she said and walked away.

"I'm still wondering why we just don't go and get it now!" A Decepticon, who was standing next to Megatron, said.

"You're a fool, Starscream! If we knew were it is, we would have it already!" Starscream wasn't even paying attention anymore. He was already gone. Nightstripe was standing in front of the monitors and spying on Amy as Starscream came to her.

"So tell me, how do you think you get that fragment?" he asked as he stood next to her.

"I will find a plan…I think I already got one." she said as she looked at the monitors.

"And that would be?"

"You really believe I'm telling you? You would just stab me in the back and do it yourself to become leader!"

"How did you come up with that idea? I would never do something like that!"

"You wouldn't do something like that? What about the last time you betrayed some one to take over his plan and use it for yourself!"

"That's not true!"

"It is as true as you are standing there!" Someone said from behind. Starscream and Nightstripe turned around and saw someone coming to them.

"Stay out of this, Blitzwing!" Starscream said angry.

"Why should I? After all you can't be trusted!" Blitzwing said calm.

"I don't trust him anyway." Nightstripe said.

"What? After all wh-"

"Don't start with that again! I'm tired of listening to you, when you always come back to the past!" she shouted angry before she walked away.

"Perhaps you should listen to her and stop talking about that." Blitzwing said to Starscream, who was only standing there.

"I told you once! Stay out of this" he said angry as he looked at him. Suddenly Blitzwings face changed.

"You tell me to stay out of something! You're normally the one who interferes!" Blitzwing shouted angry.

"Argh! You're such a pain!" Starscream said as he turned around. Suddenly he was kicked to the ground.

"You think you are better?" Blitzwing kept shouting at him. Starscream got up and looked angry at him.

"Oh yes! I think I am!" he yelled. They started to fight.

"Here we go again.." another female Decepticon said as she saw the two.

"Would you just stop? You behave like little sparklings!" she shouted at Starscream and Blitzwing. As they heard her voice they stopped for a moment and looked at her.

"Stay out of this!" They both shouted and continued fighting. The femme put her hand on her forehead.

"It's no use, Blackarachnia! You can't stop them when they are fighting." Nightstripe said to her. "Just let them rip themselves apart."

"I will never understand them." Blackarachnia sighed.

"I don't think any of us will and we really don't have to." Nightstripe said before she walked away again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

A few days have passed since Amy, Kate and Dave met the Autobots and the Decepticons. They learned all important things about the Transformers and why the Autobots have to find all fragments before the Decepticons do.

The three teens have spent almost every afternoon after school at the Autobots' base. They have also become good friends with Sari.

"So what are we going to do today?" Dave asked the others when they were at the base.

"I think Bumblebee and I are going to search for more fragments. We have found several signals." Sari said.

"That's right!" Bumblebee agreed. He spent a lot of time with the kids.

"Can I come with you?" Dave wanted to know.

"Sure you can." Sari smiled. Bumblebee transformed and Sari and Dave got in.

"See you in a bit." Dave said before they drove away. Kate and Amy were still standing there.

"You know, since our last meeting with those crazy Decepticons, they haven't showed up." Kate said to Amy.

"You're right. I wonder why."

"Although they haven't showed up again, we still have to be careful." Jazz told the two.

"Yeah, I know. But it's still strange." Amy said.

"I think it's better when they're not showing up! Those guys give me the creeps." Kate said.

"But still, we don't know what to do." Amy said smiling.

"Hey, why don't we go for a little ride?" Jazz asked.

"But…what about the Decepticons?" Kate asked worried.

"C'mon! Don't you trust me?" Jazz said before he transformed.

"I have no doubts that he can't protect us from them." Amy said friendly as she got in the car.

"If you say so." Kate followed her. Jazz started his engine and drove away. They were driving through the town. Amy looked out of the window.

"How long are you here?" Kate asked while they were driving.

"A long time. I can't even remember." Jazz answered.

"That must be really a long time."

"Yeah, it is." They were driving through the town and Amy didn't say a word. She was only looking out of the window.

"Hey Amy, what's wrong with you? You haven't said a thing since we're driving." Kate said after some time. Amy was still looking out of the window.

"I don't know. I haven't got anything to say." she responded. Suddenly she saw the black and purple fighter jet again, appearing in the sky, but she didn't tell Jazz or Kate anything about it.

"Hey, I think I found an All Spark signal!" Jazz said as he speeded up.

"Then let's get it!" Kate said. Jazz drove out of the city in a forest.

"Weird that it's here." Kate said as she looked around.

"Indeed." Jazz said. Amy was still looking out of the window and saw the jet passing by in the sky. Suddenly Jazz stopped.

"We have to walk from here." he said. The two girls got out and Jazz transformed. They walked into the forrest. They heard a strange noise.

"What was that?" Kate said worried.

"It came from there!" Amy said and pointed in a direction. Then somehow she ran in the direction from where the noise came. Jazz and Kate weren't aware that Amy was gone.

"From where?" Kate wondered as she looked for Amy. "Oh no! Jazz! She's gone!"

"What?" he said shocked. "We have to find her!" He put Kate on his shoulder and started to search.

Amy was still running through the forest in the direction from which the noise came. Then she stood on a little grass field in the forest and couldn't believe who was standing in front of her.

"Hello there, little human." Nightstripe said with an evil grin on her face. Amy wanted to go but she was grabbed by Nightstripes hand.

"Don't go so soon!" she said as she looked at Amy in her hand.

"Let me go!" Amy screamed.

"I think we had a bad first start. Let's do it over again."

"Why should we? You're a Decepticon!"

"Just because I am a Decepticon doesn't mean I am evil."

"Yes you are! I saw you how you almost killed Jazz!"

"I would watch what I'm saying, when I wouldn't know anything of those Autobots!"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, they are different than you think they are."

"No! That's not true!"

"You have no proves!"

"And you do or what?"

"I have."

"And what would that be?"

"Myself." Amy looked confused at the Decepticon femme.

"I don't understand." she said confused.

"That's because your Autobot friends are hiding who they really are."

"NO! That's not true! You're lying!" before Nightstripe could say something, she was hit by a laser blast.

"Let go of her, Decepticreep!" Jazz said angry. He put Kate down on the ground. Nightstripe let go of Amy as she fell down. Kate ran to her.

"Amy are you alright?" she said worried as she helped Amy to stand up.

"I'm fine." she said. The two girls hurried to get behind Jazz but before they could move, Nightstripe grabbed the two.

"One step closer and i will crush these two humans!" she said angry to Jazz. He didn't know what to do.

"Release them!" someone said from behind. Nightstripe turned around and before she could react, Bumblebee bumped into her. He quickly grabbed the two girls. Nightstripe stood up again and looked angry at the two 'Bots.

"You haven't seen the last of me!" she shouted angry before she transformed and flew away. Jazz came to Bumblebee.

"Thanks for the help."

"No problem. What are friends for?" he said with a smile on his face.

"Let's return to base." Jazz said as he transformed. Bumblebee put Amy and Kate on the ground and they stepped into Jazz. Bumblebee transformed and Sari, who was also there, got in and they drove away.

"Next time when you go on discovery tour, please tell us." Kate said to Amy in the car.

"Alright. Sorry. But something told me to go into that direction."

"Okay okay, but just….don't do it again! I was worried sick!"

"I won't." Amy said smiling.

* * *

"That was a great try!" Starscream said as Nightstripe was flying next to him.

"Don't worry. I will get her soon!" Nightstripe said to him as she was flying.

"If you go on like this, you'll never get her!"

"You think you can do it better? I bet you wouldn't know where to begin!" she said angry and flew away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"You have to be more careful in the future." Optimus said to Amy after Bumblebee, Jazz, Kate and she returned to base.

"I'm sorry, Optimus! I promise I won't do it again!" she apologized.

"And I promise to look after her better." Jazz said to Optimus.

"Good."

"You know what I wonder?" Bumblebee interrupted.

"What?"

"What did that Decepticon do alone there? Normally they're always two, or not?"

"We have only seen two so we can't say that." Jazz answered.

"He's right. We don't know if more Decepticons are here." Optimus said.

"And what if they are more than us?" Bumblebee said again.

"I believe, then we have a problem."

"Can't you call someone or so to back us up?" Bumblebee said to Optimus.

"I wouldn't know how." he said.

"Maybe I could work on something that would allow us to reach the Elita Guard." Ratchet explained.

"I would hurry with that!" Bumblebee said. "It takes time for them to get here."

"Calm down a bit, will you?"

"Before we call anyone we have to make sure that they are more Decepticons on earth." Optimus said.

"How will we do that?" Bumblebee wondered.

"They'll show up sooner or later." Jazz told the two.

* * *

"I think I need a better plan." Nightstripe said to herself while she was standing in front of the monitors.

"I suggest that you get a better plan." Blackarachnia said as she came to her.

"Why do you even care?"

"I don't really care but I think Megatron does, and he wants to have that fragment as soon as possible."

"He told you that?"

"Not direct but he said it and I heard it."

"If he says that again you can tell him that he shouldn't rush me. This mission takes time."

"Unfortunately, time is something you don't have." Blitzwing said from behind.

"How do you know?" Nightstripe said annoyed.

"Megatron is getting impatient." he explained.

"Did he really think I could get in just one day?"

"Maybe."

"Then he is not as smart as I thought!"

"Don't say anything against the greatness of our leader, Megatron!" another Decepticon said from behind.

"Don't be a fool Lugnut!" Nightstripe said. "If he knew I couldn't get in one day he wouldn't be impatient."

"Megatron knows everything and-"

"I have to agree with Nightstripe." Starscream said as he was walking to them. "If he knew, he wouldn't be impatient."

"Well, well. Are you just saying that because you think you're better than him?" Nightstripe said as she saw Starscream.

"I never said that."

"But you wanted to." Blitzwing interrupted.

"And what if? There's nothing you can do about it!"

"Never doubt the greatness of Megatron!" Lugnut said again.

"Would you give it up, already?" Blackarachnia said annoyed.

"Megatron's a fool if he didn't know that it would take so long." Starscream continued.

"You're saying with that, you can be a better leader?" Nightstripe asked with a grin on her face.

"No I'm not!"

"Give it up, Starscream! I know you too long for this lie!"

"I'm not lying!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"And here we go again!" Blackarachnia sighed as she walked away. Nightstripe and Starscream were still arguing.

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Shut up at once! Or I will crush you both into scrap metal!" Blitzwing shouted angry. Starscream and Nightstripe looked at him.

"How about we crush you into scrap metal!" Nightstripe said angry. Suddenly Blitzwings face changed.

"I want to see that!" with these words he laughed and pushed Nightstripe against Starscream, forcing them to fall on the ground. Both of them were laying on the ground.

"Come here! I will rip you apart, piece by piece!" Nightstripe said angry as she got up.

"You first have to catch me!" Blitzwing said laughing before he ran away. Nightstripe ran after him. Starscream was still laying on the ground and looked how they disappeared.

"I hate that crazy Decepticon!" he said to himself as he stood up.

"You will regret everything, I promise!" Nightstripe yelled as she was running after Blitzwing. He was still laughing.

"This all a prove that you like something about him!" he laughed on the way. Nightstripe bunked Blitzwing to the ground and put his both arms behind his back.

"I don't like him!" was the only thing she said.

"And why did you chase him all the way here?" Blackarachnia asked as she was standing next to them and pointed at Blitzwing. His face changed again.

"That's true. Normally you wouldn't do any of this." he said calm. Nightstripe released him and stood up.

"What is your problem?" she only said before she walked away.

"Better question is, what is her problem?" Blitzwing said to Blackarachnia as he stood up. His face changed again.

"Why aren't you chasing me like that?" he said and laughed. Blackarachnia looked at him.

"Because I will hurt you so bad that you come crawling back to your creator!" she said angry and walked away.

"Guess she doesn't appreciate your jokes." Starscream said grinning as he came to Blitzwing. His face changed once again.

"At least they are better than yours!" he shouted angry. Starscream only folded his arms and turned around.

"I don't really care about something like that." he only said. As he turned around, Blitzwing was gone.

"Why isn't anyone listening to me?" he said to himself and walked away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

A few days have passed and everything was still average.

"It's close by!" Amy said to Jazz. The two were searching for another All spark fragment, together with Sari, Kate, Bumblebee and Bulkhead. Since the Decepticons were getting a bigger threat to them, they searched in little groups. Although they haven't showed up since their first meeting, the Autobots cannot take any risk.

"It must be here somewhere!" Jazz said to Amy. They were in a street somewhere at the rim of the city.

"It must be right…..HERE!" Bumblebee shouted as he turned into a street and saw two huge shadows there. The other two Autobots quickly came to him, with the humans. They transformed and looked at the two shadows.

"Well, well…Look who we got here!" one of them said. As they were coming closer to them they saw who they were.

"Where's the fragment?" Bumblebee shouted. In the meantime Jazz turned around to the three kids.

"You better get somewhere safe!" he said to them.

"Alright, Decepticreeps! You better hand over the fragment!" He said as he was facing the shadows. They knew only one of them, it was the tank again, Blitzwing. But they hadn't seen the other one.

"Fragment?" the unknown one wondered sarcastic.

"I believe they mean that thing in your hand, Starscream." Blitzwing said.

"Oh yeah! You mean this!" the other one said as he pointed at the All Spark fragment.

"Hand it over!" Bumblebee shouted.

"Keep dreaming, shorty!" A female voice said from behind. As the Autobots turned around they saw two femmes standing there. One of them was Nightstripe.

"Great! Now we're outnumbered!" Bulkhead said to the others.

"We have no time for this! Our glorious leader awaits!" another Decepticon said from above.

"Why does he always has to overreact?" Starscream said to Blitzwing.

"That's just him." he said before both of them transformed and flew away. The other Decepticon followed them. The two femmes were still standing there.

"Why aren't we're going, too?" the one said to Nightstripe.

"Hold them off, I'm not leaving without her!" she said and walked away. But the Autobots were already gone.

* * *

"There you are!" Nightstripe said as she spotted Amy and her two friends.

"No! Not you again!" Amy shouted. The three kids ran as fast as they could but Nightstripe was on their tales.

"Oh no! Dead end!" Kate said as the three of them were standing in front of a wall. Nightstripe led them into a trap.

"What do we do know?" Amy asked the others.

"You just stay there!" Nightstripe said as she was standing in front of them.

"I've got an idea!" Sari said quick to the others. She started running towards Nightstripe.

"Quick! Follow me!" she said while she was running. The others followed her and they ran towards the Decepticon femme. Sari passed her legs and ran as fast as she could. Kate did the same but as Amy wanted to pass her, Nightstripe grabbed her and held her in her hand.

"Let me go!" Amy shouted and tried to free herself.

"Keep dreaming!" Nightstripe only said as she flew away.

"No! Amy!" was the only think Kate could yell as Nightstripe flew away with her.

"What happened?" Bumblebee asked quick as he came to the two girls.

"She…She took Amy and flew away!" Kate said and pointed in the direction in which Nightstripe flew.

"Alright! Kate and Bumblebee, you're coming with me. Bulkhead, take Sari and drive back to the base." Jazz said as he transformed.

"But I wanna come with you!" Sari moaned.

"No! It's too dangerous and I don't want more humans involved!" Jazz commanded.

"Alright, fine." Jazz and Bumblebee drove away together with Kate. Bulkhead and Sari returned back to base.

"I just hope Amy's fine!" Kate was worrying sick about Amy.

"Stay calm! We'll find her!" Jazz tried to calm her down.

"i think I got a trail!" Bumblebee interrupted them.

"What is it?"

"Look at this part of the city and the sky." Jazz and Kate looked at what Bumblebee said to look at. The street and the buildings were heavenly damaged and you could see a white trail from a plane beginning over them and going into one direction.

"Good work! Let's follow that trail!" the two Autobots followed the trail to an abandoned field but they saw nothing.

"Kate, get out." Jazz said. Kate did as he said before Jazz transformed. Bumblebee transformed as well. They looked round them to find anything.

"Oh no! We lost the trail!" Kate said after some time.

"No! It can't be!" Jazz said worried.

* * *

"Say, isn't someone missing?" Blackarachnia asked the other Decepticons as they were back at the base. The others looked around them.

"Where's Nightstripe?" Starscream wondered.

"Didn't she leave or so, for something else?" Blitzwing asked.

"I don't know, she was suddenly gone." Blackarachnia said.

"I know where she is and what she is doing." a voice said from behind. The Decepticons turned around and froze as they saw their leader standing there.

"She is accomplishing her plan to get the All spark fragment." Megatron continued.

"You do realize that it'll take more than just a few days." Starscream said as he took a step forward. Megatron came to him and stood in front of him.

"To your information, I did realize that it'll take more than just a few days!" he said strict before he walked away again.

"'I did realize that it will take more than a few days!' Pah! If he would have known it he'd not be impatient!" Starscream said annoyed as Megatron was gone.

"Keep it down! I'm tired of your endless talking about how you could be a better leader!" Blackarachnia moaned. Starscream just folded his arms and turned around.

"She's right!" Blitzwing agreed and walked away, together with the other Decepticons, who were still there. As Starscream turned around, he was standing there alone. He sighed.

"This isn't getting easier!" he moaned as he walked outside the base. He looked up to the sky.

"She'll probably hate me for this." he said before he transformed and flew away. He was flying towards the city and trying to find someone.

"Why the slag am I even doing this?" he kept saying to himself as he was flying. As he passed the city he headed for an abandoned field, he only saw how two cars drove away from it. Starscream flew over the field into the forest. There he transformed and walked quietly through it, still searching for someone. Suddenly he heard some voices and walked into the direction from which they came. He looked through the trees and saw a Decepticon femme standing there with a human. They were obviously arguing with each other. He was watching them closely. Suddenly he heard something cracking behind him. Starscream turned around and saw a tree falling down with a lot of noise. He quickly turned around to see where the femme was, who just stood there, arguing with the human. She was gone.

"Great, and what now?" he said to himself. Without warning he felt a canon on his back.

"What are you doing here?" was the only thing he could here from behind.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Starscream was still standing with his back to the unknown person, who was standing behind him. He still felt the canon on his back.

"What are you doing here?" the female voice asked again. Starscream recognized the voice. It was the voice of Nightstripe.

"I uh…Actually I have no idea!" he said and slowly turned around and faced Nightstripe.

"Why did you come in the first place?" she shouted angry. Starscream noticed the little human, who was in Nightstripes hand.

"What are you doing with her?" he wondered as he pointed at Amy. Nightstripe grabbed him by the throat with her other hand.

"Don't change the subject!" she said angry and looked him in the eye.

"Now, tell me, why have you come here?" she asked again. Amy was looking carefully at the scene and she thought it was kind of interesting.

"Megatron sent me to look where you are." Starscream answered. It seemed that Nightstripe wasn't satisfied with his answer.

"No he hasn't!" she then said angry and looked at him. "You're such a bad liar!"

"That's not true!" he said as he realized what he just said.

"Aha! That means a lot of things to me!" Nightstripe said and grinned.

"And what would that be?"

"First, you just admit that you lied, second, you think you're a good liar, which is pretty important to me and third, you're an idiot!" Starscream looked at her.

"What does the last thing has to do with my answer?" he wondered.

"You don't understand! Now go!" she said annoyed and turned around, she was still holding Amy in one hand.

"No." was the only thing she heard after some time. Nightstripe turned around with an angry look in her face.

"Why?" she asked and tried to hold her anger back.

"Actually….I don't know." Nightstripe slapped him in the face.

"Leave at once!" she yelled angry at him. Starscream was only standing there.

"Didn't you hear me? I said LEAVE!" Nightstripe kept yelling.

"You disappoint me." were Starscreams only words before he transformed and flew away. Nightstripe looked how he flew away and turned to Amy, who was still in her hand. Amy looked confused.

"What's his problem?" Amy asked careful. Nightstripe only sighed and sat down.

"Nothing you have to know." she sighed as she looked at Amy.

"Probably I shouldn't interfere with problems of a Decepticon." Amy said half to herself. Suddenly something ran through Nightstripes mind.

"Who says that? I didn't say anything about that." she then said. Amy looked confused.

"You really want to talk with a little human about something?" she asked very confused.

"I believe I know how you must feel right now."

"Why? I don't understand."

"I didn't either when it happened."

"When what happened?"

"You must know…I wasn't always like this…I was once someone else and thought different but one day I met someone. He was the strangest transformer I have ever met." Amy looked at Nightstripe. She wanted to know more.

"And what happened then?" she wanted to know.

"I thought I had a bad life and so on but when I met that guy I learned how a true Decepticon has to behave. Although he didn't talk to me and i didn't see him so often, I kind of learned from him how to be cruel."

"So…you were once…nice?" Amy wondered.

"In a way, yes. But that guy…he changed something in me…I think. He had such a strange audited of life."

"And what has this to do with the present?"

"That's a good question. Listen, I don't want to tell you my whole life and everything, but there is something you need to understand. That guy you just saw, he knows me for a long time and after I changed he hasn't seen me until we came here. He only knows my old me…and I believe that's what disappoints him."

"I think I understand."

"Probably you don't."

"No, not really."

"You don't have to know…It's just…."

"What is it?"

"I like him, just a little bit, and if I keep on going like this, he'll probably…you know."

"You don't have to finish, I understand. And this is all because of that one guy?"

"I believe so."

"Man, that sucks!"

"The thing is…he and I have become friends…and I can't blame him for this."

"So what do you want to do?"

"I'm trying to change myself but the influence from him is too strong."

"Is there a way to help?"

"There is no way to help…I have to do this on my own."

"No! Let me help you! I know I can do it!"

"It sounds ridiculous but…I think I have no other option." The conversation of the two was interrupted by some car noises, which were coming in their direction.

"I think they're searching for me!" Amy said and looked at Nightstripe.

"I'll come back to you!" Nightstripe said before she put Amy on the ground, transformed and flew away. Amy looked how she flew away.

"I want to help you…there is something….good in you." was the only thing she could say.

"There you are!" Kate said happy as she ran to Amy and hugged her. "I've been worrying sick about you!" she said. Bumblebee was standing next to them.

"Thank Primus we found you! Who knows what could have happened to you!" he said. Amy looked at him and thought about Nightstripe.

"I'm fine! Nothing happened." she said.

"Good." Bumblebee said as he transformed and opened his door. Amy and Kate climbed in and they drove back to the base. While they were driving, no one said a word. Amy was still thinking about that what Nightstripe told her and she wanted to know, who this mysterious guy was, who changed her so much. She looked out of the window and saw a black and purple jet flying above them. Suddenly it vanished.

I will help, I promise; she thought by herself.

* * *

Nightstripe was flying back to the base and was thinking. She looked down to the street where the cars drove.

"It's so easy to see what moves humans! They quickly show pity for someone they don't even know well. And that's my advantage!" she said to herself while she was still thinking.

"Everything is according to plan." she said and flew to the base.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

A few days have passed since Amy and Nightstripe had their conversation, in which Nightstripe told her a few things about her. The Autobots have decided to call some backup, because they wanted to get all All Spark fragments as soon as possible and they found out that there are more Decepticons on earth, which they can't stop on their own.

* * *

"You really think it was necessary to call back up, Optimus?" Amy asked as she was standing next to Optimus Prime.

"Yes i think so. Those Decepticons are strong. Who knows what they could do and we aren't strong enough to hold them back. And when they get all fragments, we have a really big problem." Optimus explained.

"I see. So, you think they'll come soon?"

"I don't know, it shouldn't take so long. They'll probably arrive tomorrow."

"Gonna be pretty amazing to have more Autobots around here!" Dave said excited as he came to them.

"Something tells me…that they aren't gonna make it." Amy said worried.

"What are you talking about?" Dave wondered.

"I don't know…It's just a feeling." she said as she walked away. She was standing outside the base. It was already evening and she saw the sun set in the west. She took her bike and began driving. She wasn't really sure where she was going but she was sure that she didn't want to stay at the Autobots' base. She was driving out of town. The darkness was closing in. She stopped at a house at the rim of the city and looked up in the sky. She looked at it as if she was searching for something.

"Somehow I have a really bad feeling." she said to herself as she turned around and drove home.

* * *

"Is there something wrong?" a blue Autobot asked another one as they could hear the sirens of the spaceship.

"It seems like we have an intruder!" the other one said.

"An intruder? Here? In the middle of nowhere?"

"Uhm Sir, we have almost reached Earth."

"Anyway, you, take two others and find that intruder!" the blue 'Bot commanded and pointed at a green Autobot.

"Yes Sir!" the green one said and walked away. He took two of his friends and searched the ship for intruders. But they couldn't find anything.

"Have you found anything?" the green 'Bot asked his two friends as they met again and searched the whole ship.

"Nothing." was the response.

"Then I suppose there's no one here. I guess it was a false alarm." As the three 'Bots wanted to go something bashed into the metal of the ship. The three looked over to the hole. One of them came closer to it and looked through it. Suddenly he was grabbed by a huge hand and dragged into the hole. The other two only heard his painful screams. Then there was silence.

"Quick! Back to the bridge!" the green 'Bot said as he started running followed by his friend.

"What's the matter with you?" the blue Autobot asked the two as they arrived at the bridge.

"There is someone in the ship! And not just a normal person, it's a Decepticon!"

"What?"

"It's true!" Panic overcame the whole crew of the ship.

"Well then, don't just stand here! Do something! Fight! Kill him!" the blue 'Bot commanded. The other Autobots did as he told them and tried to find the unknown Decepticon. Suddenly the ship was hit by a strong laser blast and all Autobots were knocked to the ground. A hand bashed through the bottom and dragged one Autobot with it.

"We're hit! We have to land immediately!" the blue 'Bot said. The ship headed for Earth. Two more Autobots were dragged out of the ship by the mysterious Decepticon. The ship was badly damaged and passed the moon and headed for Earth. One more time the hand appeared and dragged an Autobot with it.

"No! Help!" the 'Bot yelled afraid as he was dragged out of the ship. He found himself standing on the moon and in front of him was a huge shadow. He could see the shape of a big Decepticon.

"No!" was the only thing the Autobot could say before he was grabbed by the Decepticon. He screamed in pain. But then there was silence. The head of the Autobot fell slowly to the ground right next to the legs of the Decepticon. His blood red eyes were glowing in the dark as he was looking at the small planet Earth. The energon was floating down his fingers.

"You'll regret that you did not kill me!" a low and terrifying voice said. It was the voice of the big Decepticon, who was starring at the planet, which was in front of him. Earth.

"I will have my revenge!" he sad to himself as he picked up the head of the Autobot and looked at it.

"You and your primitive bunch of Decepticons will all…" he began to pull his hand together in which he was holding the head.

"Perish!" with that word he squished the head into pieces. Then he transformed and flew towards Earth.

* * *

"So what exactly were you doing back there?" Starscream asked Nightstripe as the two of them were standing outside. It was already dark and the moon was shining. Starscream didn't stop asking what Nightstripe was doing with Amy in the forest.

"Nothing you have to know!" she just said and started walking. Starscream followed her.

"What is wrong with you?" Nightstripe asked angry as she noticed Starscream was walking next to her.

"The better question is what is wrong with you!" he said back.

"There's nothing wrong with me!"

"I see that a little bit different!"

"Oh, shut up! Why should there be something wrong with me?"

"Maybe, because you're acting not normal since we got here!"

"Nonsense! I was always like this."

"No you weren't! You were once different. I don't care about that normally but it is so obvious!"

"Then why do you care about it anyway?"

"I don't care about it! I'm just saying it because it is obvious!"

"Yeah right…and it's so obvious to me, that you're lying, again!"

"I'm not lying." Nightstripe looked angry and slapped him in the face.

"Would you stop that? You know exactly, that I know when you're lying!"

"Alright! You're right…"

"Back to the question, why do you care about the changes in the first place?" Starscream didn't answer. He had an answer but he didn't want to say it. Nightstripe got impatient.

"I'm waiting!" she said annoyed.

"Never mind!" Starscream said before he turned around and walked away. But before he could go, Nightstripe grabbed his arm. She turned him around and looked at him.

"You'll tell me your answer!"

"Why do you even want to know it? I thought you don't care about such things!" Nightstripe let go of him and turned around. Before anyone could say something they were interrupted by a loud noise. The two Decepticons looked into the direction from which it came. A large pile of smoke was rising up from the edge of the town.

"What in the…" Starscream couldn't even finish his sentence because he was dragged away by Nightstripe.

"Let's go!" she said before she transformed and flew towards the smoke. Starscream didn't really understand what was going on but he followed her. They arrived at the place, from where the smoke came. The two Decepticons were standing in front of a large hole, which was empty.

"Something must have hit here." Nightstripe said as she bend down and looked closely at the hole.

"What ever it was, it's on its feet and is around here somewhere." she said. Starscream looked around him.

"What you think is it?" he asked.

"I'm afraid it is….a transformer."

"Why could that be bad?"

"It's a big one…and a cruel one…I never thought he would come here." Suddenly they heard some police sirens.

"I think we should go." Starscream said and wanted to go.

"I've got more bad news." Nightstripe said and held Starscream back.

"And that'd be?" Nightstripe stood up and looked him in the face.

"It's a Decepticon…and probably not on our side."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"What do you think it was, what hit here?" Amy asked Optimus as the two were standing in front of the whole. The police and other humans tried to find out what hit there.

"I don't know, but it must be huge." he then said. Amy looked around her to find anything, but the mysterious thing wasn't around.

"I have a bad feeling about this." she said.

"Why?" Optimus asked.

"I don't really know…but I think that the thing, which hit here, can't bring any good news."

"Why should it? Not every thing that comes from space is evil. I mean, look at us."

"Yeah, that might be. But what if this thing is a Decepticon? And the better question is, how did he get here?"

"We'll worry about that later. Let us go back to the base and see if the others are there."

"Others?" Amy looked confused.

"Backup."

"Oh yeah, right." Optimus transformed and Amy got in and they drove away to the base. Amy looked out of the window, as always. Suddenly she saw something big flying in the sky. She only could see the frame of the thing and it looked like a transformer, a really big one.

"Well, what did you find out?" Ratchet asked as Optimus and Amy came back.

"Not much, something must have hit there and what ever it is, it's gone now." Optimus told him.

"That can't be good." Bumblebee interrupted.

"We have to find out what it is and what it wants before it does any damage!" Optimus said to the others.

"And how are we gonna do that?" Dave asked curious.

"We'll look for anything suspicious and every clue is important!"

"We'll do our best!" Sari said smiling.

* * *

"You believe it's a Decepticon and probably not on our side?" Megatron asked after Nightstripe and Starscream reported what they discovered.

"Yes, Megatron. And I think he must have had a good reason to come here." she said.

"That can't be good." Starscream interrupted.

"I suggest we search for him and find out what he wants." Nightstripe continued.

"I don't think that will be necessary." Megatron answered.

"Believe me! It is!"

"Why are you so sure of that?"

"Because…I have a clue who it could be, but I'm not quite sure." Megatron thought of something.

"Then we will find out who he is." he then said and gave Nightstripe a sign to leave. She stood up and walked away. She stood in front of the monitors and kept an eye on it.

"Who do you think it is?" Blitzwing asked as he came to her.

"You don't know him. No one does…except me…and…ah never mind."

"And who?" Nightstripe didn't answer. Blitzwing left Nightstripe alone.

"What are you doing here?" she said quiet to herself after several minutes. She kept looking at the monitors. She wasn't really sure for who she should look now.

"It's either you or that human." she kept telling to herself.

"What are you doing?" someone asked from behind. Nightstripe turned quickly around and saw Starscream standing there.

"Why do I have the feeling that you're always following me?" she wondered.

"I don't know…maybe-"

"That was rhetorical." Starscream gave her and annoyed look.

"What? You started it!" she then said.

"No I didn't! I just asked what you were doing!"

"Nothing…just…keeping an eye on that human." she said while she turned around. Starscream came to her.

"Ah yes…I can see that." he said sarcastic as he looked at the monitors.

"What?"

"You're looking for that strange Decepticon!"

"No I'm not!"

"You're starting to sound like him!" Blitzwing said from behind as he came to them again. The two turned around.

"He's right." Starscream said to her.

"Shut up!" she said angry and turned around again.

"Well, have fun what ever you're searching." Blitzwing said and left them alone.

"Why is everyone annoying me right now?" Nightstripe said angry.

"I better not answer that." Starscream said careful.

"No you shouldn't!" she said angry.

* * *

"Say, are you afraid?" Kate asked Amy as the two were cycling home. It was in the middle of the night.

"Afraid? Of what?" Amy wondered.

"Well…of that thing of course!"

"Oh!….Uhm…a little…maybe."

"It's okay if you are…I have to say it's creepy…"

"I believe you're right. We don't know what it is and what it wants."

"I hope we find out soon what it is."

"I hope so, too." Suddenly they heard a terrifying noise. They stopped at once.

"Did you hear that?" Kate asked.

"I…did…" There was silence for a few moments. Then right next to them a whole building collapsed.

"Look out!" Amy yelled as she and Kate got out of range. They took cover in another building.

"What was that?" Kate asked afraid. Amy looked around the corner and saw a big shadow.

"I….I don't know…But it looks like a…." she stopped. The big thing was coming closer.

"Don't say anything!" Amy said quiet to her friend. The two girls were looking carefully around them. They heard something coming their way. They looked around them.

"Amy…I'm afraid" Kate whispered to her.

"I'm too!" she whispered back. The big shadow was coming closer to them. Suddenly it passed them. Amy looked around the corner and saw the thing walking down the street.

"What is it?" Kate asked curious.

"I…I think…..it's a transformer!" she said and saw how the thing flew away.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Get down!" Dave said to Amy as the two were walking through a field in the middle of the night. He saw something huge standing on a hill. The two kids quickly laid down on the ground and carefully looked at the thing. A day passed since the unknown transformer arrived.

"It's him!" Amy whispered to Dave.

"Who is he?"

"The stranger!"

"You mean the huge unknown transformer?"

"Exactly." They kept looking at him. He did not look in their direction but was standing with the back to them.

"What does he want anyway?" Dave wondered.

"Sh! I think he's talking to himself!" They listened carefully.

"You will go down…together with everyone else." was the only thing they could hear.

"Only his voice is scary!" Dave said to Amy. Suddenly he transformed and flew away.

"Alright! The coast is clear!" Amy said as she stood up.

"Tell me, why did you bring me here in the middle of the night?" Dave asked as he stood up.

"Something told me I should come here…and I would find out what his plan is…" Amy explained. Dave gave her a confused look.

"Yeah right…"

"No really! I often feel that!"

"And why did you bring me along?"

"I didn't…want to go alone."

"I see. Anyway, let's go home…It seems like we didn't find out want he wants after all."

"I know….But what could he mean with 'You will go down with everyone else'?"

"How should I know? Can we go, please? It's pretty cold and I don't want to know what my parents say when they find out I left in the middle of the night."

"You're right. Let's go." The two started walking towards the city. Suddenly Amy heard something behind her.

"Dave? Did you just hear that?" she asked while she turned around.

"Huh? I didn't hear anything." he said as he turned around. Suddenly they saw two red eyes shining in the dark.

"Oh my…RUN!" Dave yelled scared and started to run. Amy followed him. Suddenly they were grabbed by a metal hand. Dave tried to free him but didn't succeed. Amy just looked closely at the red eyes.

"What are two little kids doing out here alone at this time?" a female voice asked. Amy was a bit relived but still scared. She recognized the voice as the one of Nightstripe. As the female Decepticon stepped into the moonlight, the two kids could see who it was.

"What do you want of us?" Dave asked angry. Nightstripe looked at him.

"Not of you! Of her!" she said and looked over to Amy, who was scared to death. Without warning, Nightstripe let Dave to the ground.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" he yelled at her. Nightstripe just grinned.

"As if I'm listening to a small human!" she said grinning. Suddenly Dave saw someone else behind her. Nightstripe turned around.

"Here! Bring her to the place I told you!" she said to the one in the shadows and gave Amy to him. Then she turned around, transformed and flew away. Dave took a short look how she flew away and then turned to the one in the shadows again. Suddenly he stepped into the bright moonlight and Dave could see that he was a Decepticon.

"She can't take on both!" the 'Con said while he watched Nightstripe fly away. Then he turned around and walked into the forest. Dave decided to follow him. The Decepticon walked through the forest, talking to himself.

"Who does she think she is? Giving me this human!" he said angry to himself while he looked at Amy, who was still scared to death.

"What are you looking at?" he asked her. Amy didn't answer. Suddenly she saw Dave behind them. But the Decepticon noticed him as well. He turned around and looked at him.

"If i were you, I would run as fast as I can!" he said to Dave. Dave didn't know what to do. He looked up to Amy. She just nodded her head and gave him a look that told him 'Everything will be fine, trust me.' He turned around and started running. The 'Con watched him run away. Then he continued walking. He arrived at a little cave and put Amy on the ground. Then he sat down in front of the cave. Amy got out of the way just in time. She looked at the Decepticon who was sitting next to her. From his expression she could tell that he wasn't in the best mood.

"What are you looking at?" he said angry to her.

"I uh….nothing."

"Don't talk to me!"

"You started it!" he grabbed her with one hand and looked in her face.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that!" he said angry and released her again. Suddenly Amy recognized him. She saw him before, the day she had the conversation with Nightstripe.

"What's his name again?" she said very quiet to herself. The 'Con looked at her.

"What?" he asked annoyed. Amy didn't answer.

"What did you just say?" he asked again. Still no answer.

"Answer me!"

"You told me not to talk to you!"

"So? Tell me what you just said!"

"I…uh…I was….wondering what….your name was again…." the 'Con looked confused.

"Now why in the universe did you do that?" he wondered.

"Because I saw you once…talking to…her…" Silence.

"With 'her' do you mean who?" he asked after some time.

"I forgot her name…The female who just flew away."

"You mean Nightstripe?"

"Yeah! That's her name!" No response.

"You saw me talking to her and now you wonder what my name is?" he said after several seconds.

"Uh…yes…?"

"Pff…humans." he just said, folded his arms and turned around.

"So…what is your name?" No answer. The Decepticon was leaning against the wall and was not looking at her. Amy gave up. She sat down and leaned against the wall as well.

"It's Starscream…." he said after several minutes. Amy looked to him. He was still not looking at her.

"Why did you want to know it in the first place?" he asked then.

"I….uh….I was just curious." Starscream turned around and looked at hear.

"Even I can tell that, that's not true." he said. Amy didn't have an answer. She didn't really know why she wanted to know his name.

"So?" Starscream kept asking.

"I don't know…" Starscream turned around again.

"Why am I even talking to you?" he said to himself. Amy turned around as well. She laid down on the ground and closed her eyes.

"I'm wondering that too…Starscream…." she said quietly to herself before she fell asleep. Starscream turned around and looked at her.

"Please tell me this is not true." he said to himself as he leaned against the wall and looked at Amy, who was asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Wake up!…WAKE UP, YOU IDIOT!" was the first thing Starscream could hear the next morning. He opened his eyes and saw someone standing in front of him. He looked up and was not really happy with the one who was standing in front of him. It was the black and purple Decepticon femme, Nightstripe.

"When did you get back?" he asked still a bit tired.

"Don't ask something like that! I told you to keep an eye on that human!" she said angry. Starscream straightened himself up and looked around. Amy was gone.

"She must have run away while I was…"

"Yeah! Spare me the rest of it!" Nightstripe grabbed his arm and dragged him with her. Starscream freed himself from her grasp.

"What exactly are you doing?" he asked angry as he was finally standing.

"What am I doing? I'm taking you back to the base where you should be mega cycles ago!" she yelled angry before she grabbed him again and flew away.

"By the way, Megatron won't be very happy when he sees you." she told him.

"Why doesn't that surprise me."

"Why did you fell asleep in the first place?"

"I…don't know."

"As always!" After several minutes, they landed in front of the base. Without any words Nightstripe dragged Starscream with her inside. He quickly pulled his arm back.

"You can let go of me now!" he said angry. As they were standing in front of a door, they heard an angry voice from inside.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go ahead!" Nightstripe said to Starscream with an evil grin on her face. Starscream gave her an annoyed look.

"I hate you for this!" he then said as annoyed as he looked. Without warning Nightstripe pushed Starscream through the door and closed it before he could say a thing. She waited behind the door.

"STARSCREAM!" was the only thing she could hear loud and clear.

"I must say…He does not have it easy." she said to herself before she walked away.

* * *

"What the…?" Amy said as she woke up. She was laying somewhere in the middle of nowhere. In this case it was the forest. No one was around her. She was not at the same place where she fell asleep and no Decepticon was there either.

"Great…and what now?" she asked herself while she started walking. She looked careful around her.

"I don't want to know how my parents reacted when the found out that I'm gone." She walked through the forest and tried to find a way out.

"Okay…This is starting to give me the creeps!" she said to herself and began walking faster. Suddenly she started to run, although she didn't really know why. Something was telling her to get out of the forest as fast as possible.

"Why do I have the feeling that something's following me?" she said while she looked behind her. She heard something cracking behind her and started to run faster.

"You're not gonna get me!" she said to herself while she was still running as fast as she could. She avoided every tree nicely and ran through the leaves.

"What ever you are, leave me alone!" she yelled. Suddenly she heard footsteps behind her. Footsteps from metal feet.

"No! Not you!" she said afraid as she realized who was following her. She could see several building of the city through the trees.

"YOU'RE NOT GONNA GET ME!" she yelled while she jumped out of the forest and landed in a field of grass. She stood up and hurried to get to the town.

* * *

"Had fun?" Nightstripe asked sarcastic as Starscream walked out of the door and fell to the ground in front of her.

"Looks like it." she added. Starscream looked up to her and gave her an angry look.

"Don't look at me like that! It wasn't my fault!" she said.

"You don't…have to say something stupid like that!" Starscream said angry.

"Never mind. Come on, I have to show you something." she said as she grabbed his arm and dragged him along.

"Look at that!" she said to him as they were standing in front of the monitors. Nightstripe pointed at a red spot.

"What could that be?" Starscream asked.

"It is an activity signal, which means there is something going on in that little town there." she told him.

"Which means only one thing…."

"It's the unknown Decepticon!" someone said from behind. Starscream and Nightstripe turned around. Blitzwing stepped out of the shadows.

"How did you get here?" Starscream wondered.

"Never mind that! We have to go there at once!" Nightstripe said.

"And what do we do then? Kill him?" Starscream asked.

"Why not? After all, he's not on our side, right?" Blitzwing said.

"I told you he's probably not on our side but who knows, maybe he is." Nightstripe told him.

"Somehow I can't imagine that he's on our side, although he's a Decepticon." Starscream interrupted.

"Why?"

"If he'd be on our side, why didn't he show himself or come to us?" The other two didn't say anything.

"That's a good point." Nightstripe said after some time. "But we still need to figure out what he wants." she added.

* * *

Amy was still running towards the city. She looked behind her but didn't see anything. Finally she arrived at the city and gasped for air.

"Man…what was that thing anyway?" she asked herself after she recovered. She started walking.

"Better get home as soon as possible!" she said and walked towards her house.

"Amy!" someone yelled from behind. Amy quickly turned around. She saw Dave running towards her.

"You're okay!" he said relieved.

"Yes I am. Although something almost caught me!"

"What? Was it that Decepticon?"

"No, not that one. Someone else. I think it was the stranger. After I woke up I wasn't in the same place I fell asleep."

"Weird."

"Yeah, you said it!"

"I think the best thing is, if I bring you home."

"I think so." the two kids started walking again.

"You know what I wonder." Amy said after some time.

"What?"

"What do these Decepticon what of me?"

"I have absolutely no clue!" was the last thing Dave said. The rest of the way they walked in silence. Finally they arrived at Amys house.

"Uhm, thanks for bringing me home." Amy said to Dave. He smiled.

"What are friends for?" Amy smiled and walked inside.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Starscream and Blitzwing were flying through the clouds. Megatron gave them the mission to investigate the strange activity in the little town close by.

"You got any idea what that weird signal could be?" Blitzwing asked.

"No idea. I have never before seen something like this in my life." Starscream answered. They flew over the town and couldn't believe their eyes.

"Look down there!" Starscream said as he saw how the town looked. Blitzwing didn't say anything. Almost all buildings were destroyed or on fire. The street was ruined. No single human was in the city. It was completely empty. Both of them landed and transformed. They looked around them. Nothing but fire and ruins.

"What in the name of the All Spark happened here?" Blitzwing said unbelievable. Starscream walked around a bit and looked carefully around him. They were walking towards downtown. Suddenly Blitzwing saw someone through the buildings laying on the ground.

"There!" he pointed at the thing he just saw. The two Decepticons came quick to the person. It was obviously a Transformer. Starscream carefully turned him around. Both of them were a little bit shocked.

"It's an Autobot!" Blitzwing said as they both saw his symbol. The Autobot had lost both arms and legs. His upper part of the body, which was laying in a pit of energon, was also covered by energon and wholes, from which wires came out. His head was no longer on his body but was laying next to the rest of the body. The crown of his skull was ripped off and there was something missing in his head. Energon was dropping out of his head. As Blitzwing and Starscream looked a bit closer they couldn't believe their eyes.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Starscream asked with astonished eyes. Blitzwing put his hand in front of his mouth as if he was going to throw up.

"Yes…and I don't like the looks of it." he said with disgust.

"His brain is missing!" Starscream spitted out.

"Who would do something like this?"

"I don't know…" Starscream looked at the body.

"Can you find out what happened to him?" Blitzwing wanted to know.

"I'll give it a try." Starscream bend down to the body and looked at it.

"It seems that this Autobot has lost both of his arms in a painful way. Someone drilled his fingers under his shoulders and crushed the shoulder joints and ripped his arms out from underneath. You can see it, because the joints are missing." he pointed at the shoulders, which were actually empty inside.

"Uuuuh…that is painful, I guess…" Starscream kept looking at the body.

"Then he just ripped his legs out and bashed his arms through his body and ripped the circuitry out as he pulled his arm back. And there is something I don't understand."

"What is it?" Blitzwing wondered. Starscream looked around.

"If he pulled his circuitry out, where is it?" Blitzwing looked around.

"I don't see it anywhere." he then said.

"His whole body is empty inside, except for a few stabilizers and some last wires."

"What else happened to him?"

"Well…If I'm looking at the neck, I think he put his hand around here and just crushed his neck, forcing the head to fall of."

"And….what happened to the head then?" Blitzwing managed to say. Starscream looked at it.

"Well….He ripped…the crown of his skull of and…..then ripped his brain out…..He also put his fingers into his optics and ripped them out as well. He also…." Starscream couldn't believe what happened to the face.

"He ripped…the….skin of his face off as well…." he then continued. Blitzwing was only standing there and didn't say anything. Starscream took a look at the body again. He kneeled down next to it, right into the energon pit, in which it was laying. There was a big whole right there were the spark should be.

"You won't believe what happened here."

"I don't think I want to know."

"I think someone ripped his spark out!" Starscream managed to say. "And since I can't find it anywhere….He must have…."

"Eaten it?" Blitzwing interrupted.

"I….I think so."

"That's disgusting!"

"And strange at the same time." Blitzwing was looking around. There were a few more Autobots laying there and it seemed like their fate was the same as this fellow here.

"I have got a bad feeling about this." he said. He noticed that hundreds of humans were also lying on the ground, squished and ripped apart. Starscream looked for more tracks. He saw a big pit of Energon. Behind it, were some footsteps of Energon.

"Look at that!" he said as he walked over to the footsteps. They were huge.

"Who in the universe could have that big feet?" Blitzwing wondered.

"I don't know. But I think this guy here must at least be as tall as Megatron. If not, bigger." Starscream said as he looked at the footsteps and the direction they were leading to. Suddenly they heard a terrifying noise. Both of them froze as they heard it and looked around.

"I think we have seen enough! Let's go!" Starscream said and wanted to leave. Blitzwing held him back.

"If we come back empty handed, Megatron will kill us." Blitzwing said and looked around him.

"I'd rather be killed by Megatron than by this….guy!" Blitzwing was still looking around. Suddenly they heard footsteps. The two Decepticons were still standing there and looking for something. Suddenly there was silence. Blitzwing looked at Starscream, who was looking for something.

"I think he's gone." Starscream said. Suddenly a knife hit his left arm and he fell to the ground.

"Or I could be wrong." he said as he saw the knife in his arm. He stood up and tried to slowly pull the knife out of his arm. Energon was floating out of the wound.

"Show yourself, coward!" Blitzwing shouted angry. Right after that he was hit by a laser blast and was laying on the ground as well. He quickly stood up and wanted to shoot but he didn't see anything.

"You cannot hide forever!" he then shouted angry. Before he knew it, he was grabbed from behind and dragged into the smoke. Starscream only heard his angry shouting as he was still trying to pull out the knife.

"I'll just leave it in there!" he said as he turned around to face Blitzwing, but he was gone. Starscream looked around. Now he wasn't even hearing him anymore. The only thing around him was the fire and smoke together with the lifeless bodies of the Autobots.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Blitzwing?" Starscream said as he was still looking around him. Suddenly something bunked into him and he fell on the ground. As he turned around he saw Blitzwing laying next to him. He noticed that his arm and wing were stabbed more than one time by a knife, or something else.

"What happened?" he asked. Blitzwing struggled to straighten himself up. "Something grabbed me and stabbed me a few times in the arm and my wing. But I don't know what it was." he explained. Starscream stood up and again looked around. Blitzwing was finally standing on his feet. Both of them were already covered by energon.

"Perhaps we should retreat." Blitzwing suggested. Starscream looked at him.

"And a few minutes ago you wanted to stay." Starscream said and walked around to find anything. Blitzwing also looked and walked around. Suddenly he saw something on the wall.

"Uhm, Starscream, have you seen this?" he said to Starscream as he pointed at something on the wall.

"What?" Starscream said annoyed as he came to him.

"That!" Starscream looked at that at which Blitzwing was pointing.

"What in the?" Starscream managed to say when he saw what was on the wall. There was something written on the wall with energon. The two 'Cons couldn't believe their eyes.

"Your doom is near Autobots. You will be betrayed by the ones you trusted for so long and then I will find you…and kill you." Blitzwing didn't read the rest what was on the wall. Starscream took a closer look at it.

"All Decepticons on this planet will be terminated, beginning with you, Megatron. You will witness the true meaning of evil…and cruelty. Finally I will have my revenge." Starscream hardly could read what was written on the wall there. Blitzwing looked around.

"There's some more over here!" he said and pointed at more words written on the wall.

"I will hunt down every single one of you and this planet shall be nothing more than an abandoned field of fire and ash." Blitzwing read. Starscream came closer to the wall and discovered something written in small letters.

"If I not find everyone, this planet, and all it's inhabitants, shall burn in their own blood and mistakes." Starscream read. Both of them were looking at the wall and the words on it.

"Starscream….you know what this means."

"Yes…..I do….."

"We'll all be killed by a psycho bot!"

"Unless we could stop him!"

"Uhm, Starscream, there are ten 'Bots laying here on the ground and along with some more human military machines. If they couldn't stop him, how should we stop him when we are only six?"

"Oh come on! Don't say something like that! I mean, look at those Autobots; they were clearly weaker than we are." Starscream said. Before anyone could say something they heard some footsteps from behind and a terrifying noise. Starscream looked through the smoke of the fire and saw two red eyes coming to them.

"Look…there….." was the only thing he could say as he pointed at the eyes who were coming closer. Blitzwing looked in the direction. The eyes were coming closer. Starscream and Blitzwing knew that they couldn't stop him, at least not when they were only two.

"Let's go, before that psycho kills us!" Blitzwing yelled. Starscream was still standing there and looking at the eyes. Finally Blitzwing grabbed him.

"We have to leave!" he dragged Starscream with him. But before they could get away a huge hand grabbed Blitzwing by his leg, forcing him to fall down and let go of Starscream.

"Let go!" he shouted angry and shot at the strange creature. Starscream stood up and made a run for it.

"WAIT FOR ME, YOU COWARD!" Blitzwing shouted angry.

"Don't worry…." a terrifying and deep voice said. Before Blitzwing could do anything, the creature pulled him up by his leg and threw him on Starscream. Both of them fell to the ground. The red eyes disappeared again but they still heard the terrifying noises. Blitzwing stood up.

"Let's go before he comes again!" he said. Starscream struggled to stand up, the knife was still stuck in his arm. As he was standing they transformed and flew away. Blitzwing had some difficulties with flying because of his stabbed wing.

* * *

"We have to go and investigate at once!" Optimus said to the others. The Autobots have discovered this trance activity signal in the little town as well.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Bumblebee said as he transformed. The others transformed as well. Sari, Amy and Dave wanted to step in but Optimus held them back.

"You stay here! We don't know what it is, it's too dangerous." he said.

"Oh man! But I want to know what that thing is!" Dave said upset.

"I can understand that, but it's too dangerous."

"I can see your point Optimus." Amy said.

"But Amy." Dave interrupted.

"Just listen to him! I don't wanna go there anymore."

"Don't worry we'll be back in no time." Bumblebee said before the Autobots drove away.

"Look at that, Optimus!" Bumblebee said as they were approaching the destroyed town, from which the signal came.

"And you really think we should go in there?" Bulkhead said as they were standing in front of the town.

"It's the only way to find out what that signal is." Optimus said before he transformed and started walking.

"I agree with you, Prime!" Jazz said as he transformed and followed him. Soon the others transformed as well and followed the two.

"Man, this place got totally screwed." Bumblebee said as he looked around him.

"I wonder what could have caused this chaos." Prowl wondered.

"Me too." Bulkhead agreed.

"Look over there!" Bumblebee said as he saw something through the buildings laying on the ground. The Autobots hurried to get to it. As they were standing in front of it they couldn't believe their eyes.

"Sweet Primus! What the slag happened here?" Bumblebee asked astonished as he saw the lifeless bodies of the Autobots, which were covered by energon. Optimus bend down to the one, which was laying in front of them in a pit of energon.

"They're Autobots." he told the others.

"I think this was supposed to be our backup, right?" Jazz asked Optimus.

"I think you're right, Jazz."

"Who could have done this?" Bumblebee wondered as he looked around him.

"Who ever it was…He has come to kill us all." Ratchet said as he was standing in front of the wall, on which the words were standing. The others came to them.

"What does that mean, 'You'll be betrayed by the ones you trusted for so long'?" Bumblebee asked as he read the words.

"I don't know. But what ever he has planed, we have to stop him! We cannot let this happen!" Optimus said as he read everything.

"How should we stop him? We can't even stop one of the other Decepticons on our own!" Bumblebee said.

"You forgot one very important thing, we work as a team." Prowl told him.

"That might be, but look around you….There are ten Autobots laying here on the ground together with humans war machines and these Autobots weren't as different as we are, so how should we stop him, when we're only six?" Bulkhead interrupted.

"We have no other chance, Bulkhead. We have to stop him, we can't allow him to destroy the entire planet!" Optimus told his crew.

"You're right Optimus! We have to at least give it a try!" Jazz agreed.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Say, do you hear something?" Blitzwing asked Starscream while they were flying back to the base.

"Not really, why?" Starscream answered.

"I'm hearing a noise of a jet behind us." Starscream transformed and turned around.

"You're right! Someone's following us!" he then said. Blitzwing transformed and looked behind him. There was a big black and green jet behind them.

"I don't think it's a human who's flying that thing!" Starscream said and speeded up.

"Agreed!" Blitzwing only said and speeded up as well. But he was losing speed because of his broken wing. Before he knew it he was grabbed by a hand. He looked behind him and saw a black and green transformer, who was holding his foot.

"Let go you oversized freak!" he yelled angry and tried to free himself. Suddenly the unknown transformer pulled Blitzwing down and he fell to the ground. Starscream stopped and turned around.

"Blitzwing?" Without any warning he was grabbed and pulled down to the ground as well. He was laying next to Blitzwing. The knife in his arm began to hurt again.

"Argh!" was the only thing he could say as he held a hand over the knife and the wound. He looked around. Someone was coming to them. It was the one who dragged them down.

"I see you haven't pulled it out yet." he said to Starscream as he saw the knife in his arm.

"What do you want?" Starscream asked angry. Suddenly he was grabbed by the throat and pulled up. Two red eyes looked at him.

"Remember the words on the wall…then you'll know!" a voice said to him. He realized at once what he was talking about. But before he could say something, the unknown transformer punched him in the face and he fell to the ground, unconscious. Blitzwing looked at Starscream and then the stranger. Without any words the stranger pulled him up as well and beat him unconscious.

* * *

"Where are the others Optimus?" Amy asked as he and Bumblebee returned to the base.

"They are off to find some new fragments, with Dave, Sari and Kate." he told her.

"We can have some fun together." Bumblebee said smiling.

"That's nice of you, but I think I have to go home."

"Why?"

"I've got some more work to do for school, but I'll come back when I'm done."

"Alright." Amy smiled and walked outside. She grabbed her bike and drove away.

"So Optimus, do you have any clue who that guy could be who destroyed that whole town?" Bumblebee asked Optimus as Amy was gone.

"i think it is a transformer and it's the once who crash-landed here. All the strange things were because of him." Optimus explained.

"So, that guy came here to kill us all?"

"I believe so but there must be more behind this than we know."

"Why?"

"Something tells me that he has a better reason to come here and kill us. We just don't know the background story."

"Yeah, I think that'd explain a lot."

"Well…We have a very dangerous and powerful opponent. He destroyed a whole town on his own and with that he killed all Autobots who were on their way to earth."

"How do you know that?"

"I'm not quite sure but all the pieces would fit together. But there is only thing I don't understand."

"And that would be?"

"How did he get here in the first place?"

"How do you mean that?"

"How did he found out about our existence here on earth?" Bumblebee looked at him.

"Primus, I never thought of that!" he then said.

"Anyway, we have to stop him, before he destroys the whole planet!" Bumblebee turned around and looked at the monitors.

"Optimus! There is something I have to show you!" he said after some time.

"What is it?" Optimus asked as he came to him. The Autobots received a message from someone.

"There is something for you at these coordinates. Come before it is too late." was the message.

"What could that mean?" Bumblebee asked his leader as he read the message.

"I don't know, but we should go there and find out."

"Sounds almost like a trap of the Decepticons."

"Perhaps, but there is something that tells me that someone is in danger."

"Alright then. Let's go!" The two transformed and drove away.

* * *

"Let go of me!" Amy shouted as she was in the hand of a huge Transformer. She tried to free herself but failed. As he opened his hand Amy saw where she was. She was in the destroyed town. She looked around her. Everywhere were destroyed buildings and fire was all over the place. She looked down to the ground and saw the lifeless bodies of the Autobots. She was shocked as she never was before. Although she didn't exactly know what the purple stuff was, which covered the lifeless bodies, she was scared to death. Suddenly Amy was put on the ground. She quickly turned around to see who her kidnaper was, but he was already gone. She felt something in her pocket.

"What is this?" she asked herself as she took the strange thing out of her pocket.

"What the?" there was an All Spark fragment in her pocket.

"How did this get there?" She put it back in her pocket and walked around a bit. She looked closely at the lifeless bodies of the Autobots, which were laying on the ground, covered by energon.

"I wonder if he did all this…" she said shocked to herself as she looked at the bodies.

* * *

Nightstripe was walking up and down in front of the monitors as Blackarachnia came to her.

"What's wrong?" she wondered.

"There is something strange going on here…" Nightstripe said as she looked at the monitors.

"And what would that be?"

"A few minutes ago I could pick up the energy signals of Starscream and Blitzwing but now I can't!" Blackarachnia looked at the monitors.

"You're right! But what could have happened to them?"

"I believe they got kidnaped." Megatron heard her last sentence and was coming to the two.

"Who?" he asked.

"Starscream and Blitzwing."

"Why do you think so?"

"Because I can't pick up their energy signal."

"That's not so great news."

"Have you tried to contact them in any way?" Blackarachnia wondered.

"Yes I have…but the connection was interrupted by something strange." Nightstripe answered. Megatron thought of something.

"I think it has to do with that strange signal." Nightstripe added.

"I believe so." Megatron agreed. "Something strange is going on here." he added.

"We have to find out what it is…before…." Nightstripe said and didn't finish her sentence.

"We have to find a way to get Starscream and Blitzwing back. They are the only ones who found something out. We need that information!" Megatron said.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Amy was still walking around in the destroyed city. The All Spark fragment in her pocket began to get heavier.

"I still wonder why he brought me here." she kept saying to herself. Suddenly she heard a few car noises behind her. She quickly turned around and saw a yellow car and a red and blue truck.

"Bumblebee, Optimus!" she said relieved.

"Amy! What are you doing here?" Bumblebee asked as he transformed. Before Amy could say something she took the All Spark fragment out of her pocket.

"Why do you have a fragment with you?" Bumblebee asked.

"Huh? Oh…I….I don't know." Amy said confused as she looked at the fragment. Bumblebee looked at her.

"Do you have more than one in your pocket?" he wondered.

"What?"

"Bumblebee!" Optimus interrupted them.

"I'm just asking!" Bumblebee answered.

"Why should I have more fragments in my pocket?" Amy asked a bit angry.

"Well I don't know, maybe you would give them to the Decepticons!"

"What? I would never ever do that!"

"Are you sure?"

"Stop that! Why do you even think about such a thing?"

"To me it seems logic!"

"I wouldn't betray you! Never!"

"I think you just wanted to do it!"

"NO!"

"Enough! Stop fighting you two!" Optimus shouted angry. Bumblebee and Amy looked to him.

"What has gotten in to you, Bumblebee?" Optimus asked.

"I'm fine!" he shouted angry.

"No you're not! Something's wrong with you!" Amy said a bit sad.

"Huh? What?" Bumblebee said confused as his mood changed.

"What's wrong?" Amy wondered.

"I don't know…Something…made me say those things."

"Are you sure?" Optimus asked a bit confused.

"Absolutely! I didn't want to say it but something forced me to it."

"What could that be, Optimus?" Amy asked.

"I don't know. But let's see that we get away from this place!" he said. The other two agreed.

"Amy…I'm sorry…" Bumblebee said to her before he transformed.

"It's okay…It's not your fault." she said smiling as she wanted to step inside the yellow car. Just before she could step in, a strong laser blast hit the ground next to them. Bumblebee transformed again and took Amy of the ground. The two Autobots looked over their heads.

"Hello there." Nightstripe said from above. She was flying above them.

"Quick, get her somewhere safe!" Optimus said to Bumblebee. He ran to a couple of buildings and put Amy on the ground.

"Get somewhere safe! We'll come to you!" he said before he ran back to Optimus. Amy started running in the opposite direction.

"What do you want?" Optimus yelled at Nightstripe while they were fighting.

"Where did you take them?" she asked angry. Optimus gave her a confused look.

"Who?" he wondered. Before he could react, Nightstripe flew down to him and knocked him to the ground.

"Don't be stupid!" she yelled at him.

"Get off him!" Bumblebee yelled and bunked Nightstripe away. Optimus quickly stood up again.

"Get of me!" Nightstripe shouted angry and kicked Bumblebee off her. He landed in front of Optimus. Nightstripe stood up and looked at the two Autobots.

"Now tell me, where did you take them?" she asked again.

"I have no idea what you mean!" Optimus answered.

"You know exactly who I mean!"

"No way! Who are you talking about?" Bumblebee yelled angry. Nightstripe just got angrier and shot at them.

"The two Decepticons! Where did you take them?" she shouted angry. Bumblebee and Optimus looked at each other.

"We haven't seen any Decepticon before you came!" Optimus told her. Nightstripe could tell from the look of his eyes that he was saying the truth.

"How did I even came up with the idea that you two took Starscream and Blitzwing away." she said quiet to herself before she flew away.

"Man, those Decepticons sure are crazy!" Bumblebee said.

"But they are stronger than we and that's our problem!"

"But we have teamwork!"

"That might be, but still."

"You're probably right."

"Now, let's go back to the base." The two Autobots transformed and drove home.

* * *

Amy was still running through the alleys of the destroyed town. She tried to figure out where the right way was. As she ran around a corner she stopped at once and was shocked by the look of what was in front of her.

"What the…" was the only thing she could say as she looked at it. In front of her were two Decepticons, tied up back to back.

"Wait! Isn't that…Starscream?" she asked herself as she looked at one of them.

"I'm sure I have seen the other one!" she added. She came a bit closer to the two and looked at them. They were covered by something sticky and it was purple.

"Eeh, this is the same stuff in which those dead bodies were laying." she said as she realized that it was energon. She looked at Starscreams left arm and saw something, which was stuck in it.

"Looks like they got attacked by something." she said as she saw the knife in his arm. She took a closer look at the other ones wing.

"Ouch that must have hurt!" She noticed the stabbed wing and the arm. She walked around them and looked at the two.

"I just hope they don't wake up!" she said quietly as she was still looking at them.

"Why did he do all this, anyways?" she asked herself. Suddenly she heard something flying towards her. She quickly hid somewhere. As the noise came closer she saw a shadow approaching the two. She recognized the person as Nightstripe.

"There you are!" Nightstripe said as she saw the two Decepticons, who were still unconscious. She cut through the energon rope and freed the two.

"Great…Now what?" she said to herself as she was standing there next to the two, who were laying on the ground.

"I can't carry both of them!" she said to herself. Suddenly one of them moved.

"My head!" one of them said as he straightened himself up.

"Blitzwing! How did you get here?" Nightstripe asked as soon as Blitzwing was fully conscious.

"I can't really remember…" he said.

"We'll find out!" She said as she grabbed Starscream. "Let's go!" Both of them flew away. Amy came out of her hiding place and watched them fly away.

"I still wonder why she didn't kill me!" she said to herself. Suddenly she heard something behind her. A shadow was suddenly appearing on the ground. Amy felt the shock of her life as she turned around.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

In front of her was standing the unknown Transformer. He was just looking at her. Then he kneeled down to her and looked in her face.

"I'll tell you why she hasn't killed you yet, but I don't think you will like the truth!" he said calm. Amy was scared to death. She couldn't say anything.

"That's why I won't kill you either!" he added. Amy was still frozen in fear and couldn't say anything.

"I'll tell you something! These Decepticons here, I wouldn't trust them! They have done so many traitorous things just to get what they want." Amy was still scared to death and shocked.

"How….do….y-you….know….t-that?" she managed to say.

"Because I know them better than you think. But why am I even telling you this? You're not listening to me anyway." he stood up again. Amy looked up. He was huge. She was scared to death of him but there was still something that fascinated her about him.

"What….what are you?" was the only thing she could say in all her fear.

"What do you think I am?" was his response.

"I-I think…you are a monster…which doesn't show any mercy and cares about no one, not even about himself, a monster which can't control itself and kills everyone in it's path in the most brutal way people could imagine and a monster who wants revenge for that what happened to it." She said it, as if she could read it from his red eyes. He looked angry at her and kneeled down again. He was surprised and angry at the same time, that everything, what she said, was true.

"Say…where did you get this information?" he said angry. Amy froze again.

"I….I really don't know…it just came to my mind…and it was written in my mind so I just read it." she said. The stranger looked at her.

"And how comes that?" he wondered. Amy had no answer.

"I don't know! I really don't know!" she almost began to cry. He was thinking hard but couldn't get any conclusion.

"I have to admit, what I really hate right now, you got a gift and I will find out from where it came!" he said as he stood up again to walk away.

"You are full of anger and hate." Amy spitted out. He again looked down at her. "Listen! If you won't stop talking about me, you won't see any of your friends again!" he shouted.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I don't know from where that came! I just felt that somehow." Amy cried. He looked at her.

"You…..felt it?" he wondered.

"Yes! Yes I did! I can feel somethings other humans can't feel! That's what separates me from the other humans." she told him.

"I believe….ah never mind!" he said angry and walked away. Amy ran after him.

"Wait! you believe what?" she wondered.

"Nothing. Normally I'm not talking to humans….but you…..you are somehow different…."

"Just tell me what you believe and I will go." Amy was so curious what he could have said.

"You better go!"

"I promise."

"I believe that we have something in common." Amy was speechless for a moment.

"You mean, you can feel strange things too?"

"Not just strange things…other Transformers….and dangers….it is very useful when you are almost killed every day." He wanted to go but Amy was still not gone yet.

"You get killed almost every day? But I thought nothing could stop you!"

"Not when you're hanging around with guys like yourself…you get killed easily. Times are hard for a Decepticon. At least on Cybertron."

"You…you are a Decepticon?"

"Is that a problem?"

"I uhm….No…but I-"

"You probably thought I would join the others, right?"

"Yes….I did."

"I'm not like them….I'm different."

"I know….I can sense that." There was silence. Amy looked at the big 'Con.

"Do you have a name?" she wondered. The 'Con only looked at her before he turned around. He walked towards the dead bodies of the Autobots. Amy followed him. As she finally arrived, there was something written on the ground with energon.

"Freestar?" she said to herself and looked up to the big 'Con. He looked down to her.

"You wanted a name…there, you got one!" Amy was confused. She looked again at the 'Con, he turned around and walked away.

"Wait! Why did you come here?" she asked him.

"Read the words on the wall….then you will know…" he said. Amy looked to the wall on which the terrifying words were written. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"But…" As she wanted to talk with him, he was already gone. "This cannot be…"

* * *

"How did this get there?" Nightstripe asked Starscream as soon as he was conscious again. She meant the knife, which was still stuck in his left arm.

"Oh that…I uh…don't remember." Starscream said as he stood up and looked at his arm.

"Come on, that has to go out!" Nightstripe said and wanted to grab the knife. Starscream held her back.

"Oh no! You're definitely not pulling this one out!" he said and held his arm back.

"Don't be such a wuss!" she said as she pushed his arm aside and grabbed the knife. Without any further words she pulled it out at once. Starscream screamed in pain.

"That wasn't so bad, was it now?" she said as she looked at the knife. Starscream held one hand in front of the wound. The energon was dripping out of it.

"Ouch…" was the only thing he could say. Nightstripe rolled her eyes and took a closer look at the knife.

"Hm….I have seen this kind of knife before!" she said to herself. Suddenly a shock overcame her. She froze at once.

"What's wrong?" Starscream asked as he calmed down a bit and looked at her.

"I know…who the unknown Decepticon is!"

"You said that one before!"

"But this time I'm one hundred percent sure!"

"Oh yeah? So tell me, who is it?"

"The name won't say much to you but I think it will say a lot to Megatron!"

"I don't care! Tell me who it is."

"You ever heard about, Freestar?" Starscream looked at her.

"Uhm…I've heard some things about him."

"You probably never heard everything…."

"So, what's with him?"

"He is the unknown Decepticon…He is here…" Starscream looked at her.

"This can't be good….this is absolutely not good!" he said.

"Indeed."

"You know…we found these strange words on the wall back there…and now I know what they mean."

"Why? What did it say?"

"It said that…that we'll all be terminated and that he'll destroy the whole planet and so on." Nightstripe was even more shocked.

"Then I believe…we have a really big problem."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Amy didn't have much sleep in the following night. She had to think of what happened the last day. She didn't tell the Autobots yet but she knew, she had to tell them today. She thought of the big Decepticon she met yesterday.

"I know he is evil and all… but there is something… that fascinates me." she said to herself as she crawled out of her bed. She was still tired. She went downstairs to eat something. Suddenly the bell ringed.

"I'm coming!" Amy said as she went to the door. As she opened it, she was a little surprised but on the other side she expected it.

"Hi Amy." Dave said, who was standing in front of her.

"Oh hi Dave." Amy finally said. "What are doing here so early?"

"After we returned to base yesterday, you weren't there anymore. I was just wondering were you went." Dave said.

"Oh, I went home because I had to do some more work." She didn't want to mention what she really did.

"I see." Dave believed her. Amy was pausing a bit.

"I have to tell you something." she then said.

"Okay, what is it?" Amy gave him a sign to come in.

"I… I wasn't doing work yesterday afternoon." she said as they were standing inside the house. Dave stared at her.

"But?" he wondered.

"That… unknown Transformer… he is a Decepticon and he kidnaped me to a totally destroyed town." Dave was shocked and looked at her. He couldn't believe what he just heard.

"What?" was the only thing he could say.

"Don't worry! I am fine! But i found something out… something terrible…"

"And what is that?"

"He is here to kill us all and as it looks like we cannot stop him." Dave didn't say anything.

"But…. how… how do you know that?"

"There was something written on the wall! And it said he is going to kill us all."

"But we have to stop him! Do the Autobots know this?"

"No, I hadn't got the chance to tell them."

"Then we should tell them! Come on!" Dave wanted to go.

"Alright! I just get ready!" Amy said and went upstairs again. Dave waited for her. After awhile she came downstairs to him.

"Let's go." she said. Both of them went to the door and went out the house.

* * *

"You look like you are up to something." Starscream said as he was coming to Nightstripe. After Starscream reported everything he and Blitzwing saw and found out in the destroyed city, they had decided to find the new Transformer and try to stop him.

"I'm going after him." Nightstripe finally said. She was staring at the monitors.

"But you already have the mission to get the All Spark fragment of that human girl!"

"I know! But I want at least find out if I'm right." Starscream looked confused.

"What do you mean?" he wondered. Nightstripe sighed.

"I'm pretty sure who it is, I only need prove." she answered him.

"So, who do you think he is?" Starscream wanted to know.

"Have you ever heard of Freestar?" Starscream paused as if he thought of something.

"I heard his name once but I haven't heard much of him." he then said. Nightstripe didn't say anything. There was silence between the two.

"I just want to find him or at least find a prove that it is him." Nightstripe said after awhile.

"And then what?" Starscream wanted to know.

"Then I will find out the exact reason why he is here." she told him without looking at him.

"But we already know he is here to kill us."

"There must be more behind that. After all he is a Decepticon and he has a good reason to kill Megatron, unlike you!" she pointed at him and grinned. Starscream gave her an annoyed look.

"Come on! I don't want to kill him!" he then said.

"Oh please!" was the only thing Nightstripe could say. Starscream didn't say anything. There was again silence.

* * *

"Are you sure about that?" Optimus asked Amy, after she and Dave arrived at the Autobot's base. She told them what happened the day before.

"Yes, I am! He wrote it on a wall!" Amy told them.

"Why should he do that?" Bumblebee wanted to know.

"I have no idea." Amy answered. Optimus was thinking of something.

"So there is an unknown Decepticon on Earth, who has come here to kill us all in a way and as we think there is nothing we can do about." he then said after a few seconds. "That's a big problem."

"Is something wrong with you, Amy?" Sari asked as she saw Amy.

"I… I must tell you something." Amy said a little scared.

"Yes?" Optimus responded.

"I know his name… I know the name of the Decepticon."

"What is it?"

"It's… Freestar." there was silence. The Autobots seemed to be shocked and looked at her.

"Freestar?" Dave asked after awhile to break the silence.

"Yes." Amy just said.

"This is all making sense somehow." Ratchet said.

"Why?" Sari asked.

"Freestar is probably one of the most dangerous Decepticons, besides Megatron. The Elite Guard has moved him off the Most-Wanted list." Ratchet told them.

"How come?" Dace wondered.

"Because nobody hunts him anymore, because he is too dangerous." Optimus said.

"He is also a psycho Con!" Bumblebee interrupted.

"What?" Amy asked a little shocked.

"The Cons did something to him that made him sort of a psychopath." Bulkhead explained. "The story is well known."

"But nobody knows exactly, what they did to him." Prowl added.

"And now he's on earth." Ratchet said before there was silence.

"There must be a way to stop him!" Dave said convinced after awhile.

"He is right. We cannot allow him to destroy the whole planet." Optimus agreed.

* * *

"Hey! Where do you want to go?" Starscream asked Nightstripe as she just wanted to fly away.

"I'm going to the destroyed town to look for some more clues." she answered. Starscream just nodded his head. He didn't want to say much. Nightstripe looked at him.

"What?" he just said annoyed.

"No annoying questions?" Nightstripe said grinning. No response. Obviously Starscream didn't want to start arguing with her, again.

"Good." Nightstripe said before she transformed and flew away. Starscream was watching her.

"What the slag is wrong with you?" he just said to himself. He paused a few seconds as if he didn't know what to do. He wanted to go after her but he decided not to go after all. Then he went inside the base.


End file.
